Sky's Family Reunion
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sky's dad tells her about her mother's history, especially that she's related to Miranda the Wolf-shadow girl, so Sky has to go to her cousins Mike, Jen and Jamie for a family reunion. I don't own any characters except for my OC's. Requested by CartoonNetwork90sFan.
1. Moment of Truth

Over at the Podemski's house, a teenage girl with short black hair, a tan with a little purple stripe top, black pants, purple and white shoes, purple necklace, and red feather earrings, was doing some work-outs before doing her gymnastics. Her name is Skylar "Sky" Podemski and she was on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, she was in the final two with Shawn the zombie obsessed nut.

Of course, she didn't win the money, all because Chris showed Dave the germaphopic her audition tape about having a boyfriend named Keith and which she broke up with after the season was over with. So now, she's home with her dad, Robert Podemski and her little sister, Jessie Podemski, her mother passed away after Jessie was born so it was up to Sky to take good care of her.

"Skylar, could I talk to you about something?" Robert caught his elder daughter's attention.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm coming," Sky replied. "Just a second."

Before she went downstairs, she went to Jessie's room to check her seven-year-old sister and she found Jessie sleeping with her teddy bear, the athlete covered up her sister so she won't get cold and kissed her on the forehead and shut the door quietly and went downstairs with a maternal smile.

* * *

"Yeah, Dad?" Sky came to him after taking care of Jessie like she had done for what felt like Jessie's whole life.

"You may want to sit down, Skylar," Robert advised. "Because... This may take a while."

"Is there something wrong, Dad?" Sky got worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No dear," Robert shook his head. "It's about your mother."

Sky grew interested, she didn't know a whole lot about her mom, but missed her dearly, almost every day of her life. "What about her."

Robert heaved a sharp sigh. "Your mother wasn't human."

Sky gasped and her eyes widened.


	2. Family Secret

"What do you mean not human!?" Sky sounded freaked out. "Is there something your hiding from us, Dad?"

Robert sighed again. "Your mother wanted me to tell you when you were older... But, since you're sixteen-years-old now, I guess I will tell you now," he said, then decided to explain what he was talking about his late wife. "Sweetie... Your mother Theresa was part of the Wolf-Shadowed People.

"Huh?" Sky looked confused. "What's a wolf-shadow...?"

"It's when you have wolf abilities under the full moon and you also have the abilities of controlling the shadows." Robert explained.

"So, basically, Mom was a werewolf?"

"For lack of a better term, yes... Skylar, do you know about your mom's sister?"

"She never did say anything about having a sister or meeting her sister." Sky answered rather bluntly.

"Hmm..." Robert never broke eye contact with his older daughter. "Do you know about a young woman named Miranda Wolfe?"

"I know about her, along with her husband, John Mazinsky, who was about the smartest guy you could ever meet." Sky could answer then.

"Well, Miranda is your mother's sister." Robert then revealed.

Sky gasped again, this was a lot to take in at just one night, but she handled it. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, Miranda is Theresa's sister."

"Oh my God, this is cool!" Sky grew animated. "So, Miranda is my aunt... Awesome, along with John... This is the coolest yet!"

"Glad to see you thrilled, honey." Robert chuckled.

"So, when can I meet Aunt Miranda and Uncle John?" Sky asked in suspense, that must be what this whole conversation is about.

Robert frowned then, he hated to burst her bubble like this, but he kind of had no choice. "I'm afraid you can't."

"Why not though?"

"Because they're dead."

"Dead!?" Sky grew devastated. "But, how?"

"I don't know about it much, honey, but someone killed them for revenge," Robert gently explained. "But, the only people in their family are your cousins."

"My cousins?"

"Yes," Robert told her more. "The oldest is James, the middle child is Jennifer and the youngest is Michelene, they are living together, reunited once again."

"I see..." Sky tried to absorb all that, she then thought of something really important. "Hey Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Go on ahead, dear."

"Well... Since Mom had those abilities... Doesn't it mean that me and Jessie have her abilities?"

"Well... Not exactly for Jessie, thank goodness," Robert informed. "Because it would be too much for her. But, you on the other hand, do."

Sky was confused. "Wait... If I do have abilities like Mom, how come I don't change under a full moon?"

"Well... Remember the necklace your mother gave you on your fifth birthday?"

"Yes..." Sky held her necklace that she wore almost every day now. "But what does that have to do with my question?"

"That necklace your mother gave you is no ordinary necklace."

"It's not?"

"No, that necklace is keeping you from unleashing your abilities."

"So, if I took it off, then what would happen?"

"You'll change under the moon and your shadow powers would come out."

"So, I can't take it off?"

"You can, but only for emergencies."

"So, I can't take it off to practice my new 'powers'?" Sky asked then.

"I don't know, dear..." Robert was hesitant about that. "What if you lose control?"

"I never thought of that, but, Dad, listen," Sky looked into his eyes. "I want to say thanks for telling me all this and telling me the truth."

"You're welcome, dear," Robert smiled. "Maybe if you want, you could see your cousins like a family reunion," he then suggested. "Since it's summer time and school's out."

"Could I take Jessie along?" Sky asked, protectively.

"I don't know, Skylar, I'll think about it."

"Okay Dad." Sky nodded and then left her father.

Robert sighed as she left. "Our little Skylar is growing up, Theresa... Soon she'll master her newfound abilities like you did when you were her age," he sighed sadly, a tear nearly rolling down his cheek. "I wish you could see this.


	3. Sammy and Ella

Sky was sitting on her front porch, looking at her necklace that her mother gave her and sighed. "Oh Mom... I wish you were here... Then maybe you can help me with all this... Especially my new abilities that I'm supposed to have..."

" _Hellooo, Sky~_ "

The athlete looked to find two teenage girls, the first girl had platinum blonde hair, a red and white cheerleading outfit and white boots. The other girl had short black hair with a pink headband, white and pink dress, pink gloves and pink slippers. The two girls are Sammy 'Samey' McAuley and Ella Muse.

"Hey Sammy, hey Ella, what's up?" Sky had a small smile for her two friends.

"We just wanted to see what you were doing and decided to stop by." Sammy said with a smile, she was always glad whenever someone would call her 'Sammy' instead of 'Samey'.

"Well, that's very nice of you guys to stop by." Sky said to them.

"Oh, yes indeed, after all..." Ella agreed, then had another song in her heart. " _That's what friends are for~_ "

"Um, Ella, I don't think a song is necessary right now." Sky tried to stop her.

"Oh okay." Ella paused her song.

"Maybe Jessie would like to hear you sing," Sammy suggested to Ella with a shrug. "Since, you know, she loves to hear you sing."

Ella gasped slightly. "Really? Oh, my, I forgot all about that!"

* * *

"Sky?"

The three teens look to see a young girl with long black hair with a blue headband, green top with butterflies and glitter on it, jean Capris, red flats and a yellow necklace.

"Jessie, what are you doing out here?" Sky asked her younger sister.

"I just woke up and couldn't find you, so I left." Jessie replied, explaining.

Sky smiled and picked her sister up. "You know I wouldn't leave you no matter what," she said to her sweetly. "And guess who's here to see us?"

Jessie looked to see the two teens and gasped. "Sammy! Ella!" After Sky put her sister down, Jessie ran to the nice twin and fairy tale princess, then hugged them.

"Hello Jessie, how have you been?" Sammy asked with a smile.

"I'm doing good." Jessie smiled to her big sister's best friends.

" _Hello little one, it's great to see you, my fine little friend~_ " Ella sang. " _We can finally hang out again!~_ "

Jessie giggled at Ella's singing.

Sky smiled at this, but she frowned once she saw who was coming her way down her block. "Oh, no."

Who was coming was the most annoying person you'll ever met. It was a boy with red hair, a red hat that's on backwards, green long-sleeve top, black shorts, white socks, black shoes, his name is Kevin Barr an enemy to Ed, Double D and Eddy.

"Well hello, ladies," Kevin greeted charmingly. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Get out of here Kevin right now!" Sky demanded.

"What if I don't want to?"

Sky narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kevin, if you don't mind, could you please leave?" Sammy looked firm.

Kevin grabbed Sammy's hand. "Sorry babe, but no dice."

"Hey, leave her alone, you big meanie!" Jessie frowned.

Kevin looked at Jessie and pushed her down. "Kid, you need to learn your place."

That did it for Sky, after she saw Kevin push her down, her anger rose to a place that she wants to kill Kevin. Her anger rose so bad that it could cause Dr. X or The Sorcerer to back up in fear.

"Ella, Sammy, take Jessie to the house while I have a little 'chat' with Kevin." Sky lightly demanded to her friends, but fully angry with Kevin.

"Okay, come on, Jessie." Ella told the little one.

Jessie nodded as she went ahead and followed Ella and Sammy.

* * *

"You just made a big mistake." Sky growled.

"What can you do?" Kevin scoffed.

"You're about to find out."


	4. Athlete vs Jock

"Like I'm afraid of you," Kevin laughed. "What're you gonna do, show me your gymnastic skills?"

"Big mistake," Sky growled. "And your last!" she then snarled to the jock.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, inside of Podemski's house...**_

Jessie started to tear up. "Sky..." she whimpered.

"Aww, don't worry, sweetie," Sammy coaxed. "Sky will take care of that big old meanie."

"Oh yes," Ella agreed. "If anyone can handle this, it's your big sister."

Jessie sniffed. "Really?"

"Really." Sammy and Ella nodded.

* * *

Back outside, Sky was thinking about taking off her necklace to get back at Kevin after what he did to her younger sister, but, of course, if she did took it off, then she'll probably lose control, so it was a win/lose for her.

"What's wrong?" Kevin mocked as Sky was in deep thought. "I thought you were gonna hurt me... What's wrong? You lost the nerve to fight me?"

"Shut up." Sky huffed.

"Are you a scaredy cat?" Kevin wouldn't do as she said. "Maybe if I could, I would sent that little pipsqueak to the Kankers if I wanted to."

"I said shut up!" Sky demanded, a bit more aggressive this time.

"I got better idea I could have that kid for myself or probably have Heather have her." Kevin continued, ignoring her protests.

" **FOR THE LAST TIME, I TOLD YOU, TO SHUT THE HELL UP!** " Sky yelled as loud as she could in her mortal form.

Kevin just smirked. "Make me."

Sky couldn't take it anymore. She pounced on him like a wolf and beat the crap out of him to no end, of course, Kevin screamed like a girl, demanding to have her get off him.

"Get off me right now!" Kevin struggled. "Someone help me!"

"You hurt my sister and now you're gonna pay!" Sky snapped, her voice having changed into a demonic voice.

"Your voice sounds creepy!" Kevin was afraid now.

Sky clenched her head and stopped beating Kevin up, seeming to be unaware of what she had done. "What's going on?"

"This is my chance to get out of here!" Kevin ran as he attempted to leave with his bike.

Sky's eyes changed into red eyes, her teeth became fangs and her hands changed into claws. _'What the heck?'_ Sky thought, very confused of her transformation. _'I thought the necklace was supposed to keep me from using my powers.'_

"Hey!" Kevin called.

Sky turned around to find Kevin on his bike.

"See you around, loser!"

Sky growled and grabbed Kevin's bike and threw the pre-teen off the bike.

"What the!?" Kevin flipped out.

Sky threw the bike away and suddenly, there was a crash heard.

"My bike!" Kevin whined.

Sky snarled at the jock, fully like the wolf her true blood represented.

"Mommy." Kevin whimpered.

* * *

The athlete punched Kevin to a car which it belongs to a Chinese man with black hair, black sunglasses, white top, blue shorts and pink sandals with a white flower.

"Hey, what we're you're goin', ya fool!" the man known as Di Lung scolded him.

Kevin groaned and passed out.

Sky holwed at the sky as she saw this, but then returned back to normal, still not understanding what had just happened. "What the heck is going on!?"


	5. Anger Management

Sky was so confused about what happened during when she was beating up Kevin, causing him to crash into Di-Lung's car which she snickered at that part.

"Sky?"

The athlete saw her little sister running up to her and hugged her, also she saw Sammy and Ella coming as well.

"Are you okay, Sky?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jess," Sky assured. "Don't worry, I'm not going away that easily."

* * *

Kevin groaned and woke up. "Man, I feel like I got crashed into a car..."

"You did, ya fool!" Di-Lung scolded him. "Look at my car, it's a total mess! You better have car insurance to cover this!"

"I don't have car insurance, I'm only 13 and I don't have a license!" Kevin glanced to the Asian man.

"Big whoop!" Di-Lung laughed and left.

"Have a good nap, Kevin!?" Sky taunted.

"You did this to me," Kevin actually looked afraid of Sky and was backing up away from her. "Stay away from me!"

Sky grabbed Kevin by his shirt. "Listen to me, if you ever go anywhere near my friends or my sister, especially my little sister, I will hunt you down and maul you like a bear and feed you to the wolves, got it!? Are we clear!?"

Kevin gulped. "Crystal..."

"Good... Now get out of here." Sky then dropped him.

Kevin screamed and ran away from Sky as far as possible.

* * *

"Wow Sky, that was amazing," Sammy smiled. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, umm... I learned it from a movie I once saw." Sky shrugged, making up an excuse so she wouldn't scare off her friends.

"Well... We were wondering if you would want to come with us to hang out at the mall?" Ella invited, changing the subject.

"As much I want to, I'm afraid I can't because I need to talk to my dad about something," Sky smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys, but, maybe next time and I'll bring Jessie along, okay?"

"Well, okay, I guess..." Sammy shrugged, but smiled. "See you later. Bye Sky, bye Jessie!" she called as she then left with Ella.

"Bye, Sammy, bye, Ella!" Jessie waved to her sister's friends.

"Come on, Jess, let's get back home," Sky took her younger sister's hand. "I need to talk with Dad."

"Okay Sky." Jessie smiled, following her big sister.

* * *

When the two sisters went inside the house, Jessie went upstairs to play and Sky went to their dad and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Dad, could I talk to you about something?" Sky prompted.

"Sure Skylar," Robert smiled as he paid attention to her then. "What's up?"

"Well... You said the necklace holds my powers, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well... When Kevin was hurting Jessie, I was beginning to change and I mauled him life a wolf..."

"You didn't take off the necklace, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Sky shook her head and showed she still had the necklace on. "My voice changed, my eyes turned red, I even grew fangs and claws." she then described.

"I was afraid that would happen." Robert realized he forgot to tell her something.

"Why?" Sky looked to him. "What's going on?"

"Due to the anger you had on Kevin, it caused your necklace to trigger and unleashed some of your powers."

Sky gasped in response.


	6. Phone Call

"What does that mean!?" Sky was freaking out right now, what a day this turned out to be and she thought the drama ended after Pahkitew Island. "Will I lose control and hurt the ones I love?!"

"Relax dear, everything is going to be fine," Robert attempted to soothe. "You just triggered your abilities... It had to happen sooner or later. You'll have those abilities under control soon, I assure you."

Sky smiled, that made her feel a little bit better. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now I've been thinking some things over and I believe that Jessie should go with you to see your cousins, but, promise you'll keep a close eye on your sister." Robert informed, then advised with caution.

"Don't worry, Dad, she'll be with me and I will keep a close eye on her, I promise." Sky vowed.

"Thank you, Skylar." Robert smiled, very proud of her dedication to looking after her little sister.

"So, when can we visit them?"

"Possibly tomorrow... Here, let me call them."

Robert picked up the phone and dialed a number to alert Sky's cousins about her arrival with little Jessie.

* * *

Over at the Mazinsky's house, the siblings were doing their own little thing. Mike was reading her favorite comic book, Jen was reading a magazine, and Jamie was watching TV, and all of the sudden the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Jamie told his younger sisters, then went to answer the phone. "Hello?... Oh, hey Uncle Robert. It's been a while."

"Uncle Robert?" Jen and Mike didn't remember him.

"Oh, we're doing good, how's Aunt Theresa?" Jamie asked with a smile, but then quickly frowned because of what happened to the woman of the Podemski family. "What?... Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that... You want us to what? ...Oh yeah, sure, they can come. We'll see them tomorrow afternoon... All right, see them tomorrow, okay... Bye." he then hung up and saw the confused looks of his younger sisters.

* * *

"Jamie, who's Uncle Robert?" Mike spoke up, of course being the youngest, she was the most curious about relatives she didn't remember.

"Or Aunt Theresa?" Jen added, not really remembering them either.

"Aunt Theresa was Mom's sister." Jamie explained with a smile.

"Her sister?" Jen and Mike asked each other.

"I didn't know Mom had a sister." Mike spoke up.

"Me neither." Jen added with a shrug.

"Well that's because Aunt Thersea was there after I was born and she came to my third birthday, she stopped visiting after she got married and had children of her own." Jamie explained.

"How did she die?" Mike asked with a frown, knowing that her aunt had to have been dead by now due to the public's hatred for Wolf-Shadow people.

"After her second child was born, her heart couldn't take it anymore... So, it stopped beating." Jamie then frowned, Theresa had died in childbirth and not by murder by evil ones.

Jen gasped in fear. "That's awful!"

"Also, she has the same abilities as Mom." Jamie then added.

"Really!?" Mike sounded delighted. "So, that means our cousins have the same abilities."

"Who are our cousins?" Jen asked in vast interest then.

"Two girls, one is sixteen and the other is seven," Jamie described from what he knew. "Their names are Skylar and Jessie. To answer your question, Mike, Skylar has the abilities and not Jessie."

"Oh well..." Mike shrugged with a frown. "When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Jamie declared.

* * *

 _ **Back over at the Podemski house...**_

"Well Dad?" Sky asked after her father had hung up the phone with Jamie.

"You can go over tomorrow afternoon, so you better start packing and help your sister as well." Robert confirmed.

"Okay, Dad!" Sky cheered and then left to go do just that.


	7. Packing Up

Soon, after Sky packed her suitcase of things she wanted or needed to bring with her, she went to her sister's room to help her pack just like her dad wanted her to do.

"Hey Jess, guess what?" Sky greeted with a smile.

"What?" Jessie, of course, asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, just me and you are gonna visit our cousins."

"Cousins?" Jessie tilted her head.

"Yeah, our cousins, James, Jennifer, and Michelene."

Jessie thought maybe she was too young to remember them, they didn't exactly sound familiar. "Have we met them before?"

"Umm... Not exactly..." Sky wasn't really sure how to answer that question. "I just figured out about them, but they're our cousins from Mom's side of the family."

"Mommy has a brother or sister?" Jessie knew what that meant, but still asked.

"Yep, Aunt Miranda," Sky answered with a smile. "We also have an Uncle John as well."

"Are we gonna see them too, Sky?" Jessie asked, filled with excitement and anticipation now.

"Uhh... Not exactly..." Sky cringed slightly.

"Why not?" Jessie pouted. "Did something happen to them?"

"Umm... I'll tell you about that later," Sky couldn't risk upsetting her younger sister by revealing their long-lost aunt and uncle were now long dead, so she tried to change the subject which would be easy since Jessie was a little kid. "Right now, let's get your suitcase packed and take stuff you'll probably need, kiddo. If there's any space left, we'll also take some things you may want."

"Okay, Sky!" Jessie piped up immediately, forgetting about the sad subject, for right now anyway.

* * *

The athlete helped her sister packed of stuff she needed like her clothes, shampoo, and conditioner, deodorant, perfume, body wash, soap and there was plenty of room left so, Jessie was going to take her favorite stuffed animals and her dollies that she played with. After that was done, both of them went to bed so they could get up early and get around because they are taking a train to get over to their cousins and their dad has already paid for train tickets so they don't need to worry about money.

"Now, are you sure you both got everything you need?" Robert wanted to make sure, he was always nervous whenever his daughters would be leaving him for a little while, he nearly lost it when Sky left for Pahkitew Island.

"Yes Dad, I made sure that Jessie also got her suitcase ready." Sky informed.

"Okay, sweetie... But be careful, and please, watch over Jessie." Robert then cautioned.

"Dad, don't worry..." Sky coaxed. "Jessie is in good hands."

Robert smiled. He kissed their foreheads and handed Sky their tickets. "Okay dear... Have a good time."

"Bye Dad!" Sky called.

"Bye Daddy!" Jessie added as she left with Sky.

"They grow up so fast," Robert sighed, he just wished his wife could be here to see this moment. "I just hope Skylar will get full control of her abilities." he said quietly to himself and went back to the house, wondering what to do without his two favorite girls around.


	8. Train Station

Sky and Jessie were walking with their suitcases to the train station so they can catch the 12:00 train but, before they get there they ran into trouble, it was a girl with blond hair poodle style hair, pink sweater, black skirt and black and white shoes, her name is Valerie a.k.a the Weredog.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Valerie taunted the two Podemski sisters. "It looks like we have a couple of runaways."

"We aren't running away, Valerie," Sky huffed. "Since when do you care anyway? All you care about is getting straight A's and being a teacher's pet."

Valerie gasped, offended by that and she glared to her. "Well... Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Look Valerie, as much as I'd like to hurt you, but we got to get going." Sky scolded.

Jessie nodded in agreement.

Valerie took a look to Jessie. "Well hello, Jessie, I didn't see you there, so tell me have you eaten enough sweets, because I can't have sour people in my stomach." she grinned hungrily.

Jessie whimpered and hid behind Sky.

"You won't touch her in any shape or form, Valerie!" Sky hissed.

"Oh yeah?" Valerie taunted as her eyes turned red and beady. "Who's gonna stop me?"

"Me!" Sky retorted as her eyes turned blood red.

Valerie growled like a dog. "You can't stop me!"

"Do you wanna pet, _werepoodle_!?" Sky growled like a wolf in argument.

"How did you know what I am?" Valerie put her hands on her hips.

"I can smell weredog all over ya."

"It just goes to show I'm better, stronger, and smarter than you!"

"And dumber." Sky retorted the opposite of that last one.

Valerie growled at her and turned into a monstrous werepoodle and pounced on Sky, getting ready to attack her and eat her, as well then eat Jessie.

"Sky!" Jessie cried.

Sky grunted. "Get off of me!"

"What did I tell you?" Valerie taunted. "I'm better and stronger than you!"

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" Jessie snapped, pouting as she came along.

"Jess, get back right now!" Sky told her younger sister.

Valerie looked at Jessie and licked her lips. "I think I'm gonna eat her first as a snack and then you're next for lunch, Sky!"

Jessie whimpered again and backed away slightly, she was almost crying.

'What can I do?' Sky thought to herself in defeat. 'The only option I have is...' she then looked at her necklace. 'If I do, what if I lose control?'

Jessie screamed bloody murder.

"Jessie!" Sky panicked, then sighed. "It looks like I have no choice." she then said in defeat, taking off her necklace.


End file.
